


Addiction

by eirame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirame/pseuds/eirame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poudlard leur manque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne possède aucun droit sur l'univers de Harry Potter, si ce n'est celui de rêver.

À l'âge de 11 ans, les sorciers britanniques d'ascendance moldue dont la magie a atteint une puissance suffisante pour être détectée par le ministère de la Magie reçoivent une lettre d'invitation à Poudlard. Ils ont alors un choix à faire : entrer dans le monde des Sorciers ou vivre comme des Moldus.

Ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est que ce choix est définitif. Peu importe qu'ils n'aient que onze ans, et que certains se contentent d'obéir au désir ou à la peur de leurs parents. Quoi qu'ils choisissent, ils ne pourront pas revenir en arrière.

Les professeurs qui viennent présenter Poudlard, puis les employés du ministère qui enregistrent leur choix définitif, ne pensent jamais à leur préciser qu'ils ne pourront plus changer d'avis ensuite. Les sorciers d'ascendance moldue n'éprouvent d'ailleurs jamais aucun regret, quoi qu'ils aient choisi.

Aucun de ceux qui ont refusé Poudlard n'y repense jamais. Ils ne s'en souviennent plus.

Une fois leur refus enregistré, une équipe d'Oubliators et de Médimages vient s'occuper de l'enfant et de sa famille. Les uns effacent leur mémoire de toute référence à la magie, les autres détruisent définitivement leur capacité à l'utiliser.

Parfois, les équipes sont surmenées par plusieurs missions à mener en parallèle, lorsque les parents, ou l'enfant lui-même, ont commencé à demander conseil à d'autres Moldus. Parfois, aussi, des créatures magiques ou des sorciers font des apparitions ailleurs en Grande-Bretagne, et la priorité du Ministère est d'en effacer les traces. Il faut alors recruter d'autres employés ou infirmiers moins expérimentés. Leurs sortilèges sont généralement plus enthousiastes que précis – mieux vaut être sûr du résultat que de risquer une infraction au Secret. Ce n'est pas si grave, le cerveau et les nerfs de leurs victimes finissent presque toujours par retrouver leurs fonctions. D'ailleurs, les médecins moldus inventent régulièrement à ces quelques accidents une justification tout aussi moldue : tendinite, névralgie ou AVC. ils arrivent même à les soigner quelque peu.

Le Ministère conserve toutefois des dossiers sur ces sorciers moldifiés. Leur descendance se révéle parfois sorcière à son tour. On leur envoie alors une lettre pour Poudlard. La plupart incitent leurs enfants à refuser. Un nouveau rendez-vous avec les Oubliators et Médimages est ensuite nécessaire. Et sans magie, les Moldus sont tellement plus fragiles, qu'il n'est pas étonnant que leur mortalité soit plus importante.

Le Ministère de la Magie peut se vanter de son efficacité. Il n'y a jamais eu de plainte.

Les Sorciers d'ascendance moldue devraient se vanter de son inefficacité. Le fichier recensant les refus est suffisamment mal tenu pour que, durant le règne de Voldemort, une partie des lignées de Moldifiés aient échappé à l'annihilation.

Peut-être croirez-vous qu'il est donc préférable de choisir Poudlard, quitte à retourner dans le monde moldu après une ou deux années ?

C'est impossible. Tout sorcier d'ascendance moldue inscrit en première année est obligé de compléter les années suivantes jusqu'à l'obtention de leur B.U.S.E.

La règle est inscrite dans la constitution de Poudlard.

Aucun n'a jamais essayé d'y déroger.

Après plus de deux mois de vacances dans le monde Moldu, aucun n'a jamais envisagé de rester chez lui.

Poudlard leur manque.

La nuit, ils rêvent du château, du lac, des salles de classe, et même de leurs professeurs détestés. Ils n'ont pas accumulé uniquement de bons souvenirs, et ils font parfois des cauchemars. Peu importe, plus les jours passent et plus ils repensent à leurs amis, aux repas dans la grande salle, aux cours, aux escaliers, aux mille et un détails qui constituaient leur vie là-bas.

Poudlard leur manque vraiment.

Poudlard leur manque de plus en plus, à mesure que les semaines s'écoulent.

Poudlard est leur vraie maison désormais, hors du monde Moldu.

Tous reprennent le train au premier septembre.

Ils ne savent pas que ce n'est pas Poudlard, en réalité, qu'ils ont hâte de retrouver.

C'est la magie qui leur manque.

Poudlard est vieux, et dans ses murs se sont accumulées les empreintes magiques de milliers de sorciers. Ce pouvoir accumulé rayonne hors des pierres et accueille les élèves qui reviennent.

À onze ans, la croissance n'est pas encore finie. Le corps d'un moldifié peut s'adapter à l'absence de magie.

A partir de onze ans, un adolescent constamment exposé à une telle intensité magique en devient dépendant. L'absence de la magie devient de plus en plus douloureuse au fur et à mesure que les jours passent. Même si cette douleur n'est pas physique, l'inconscient parle au rêve et remodèle les souvenirs.

Tous les sorciers d'ascendance moldue reviennent pour les années suivantes. Le Chemin de Traverse et les maisons de leurs amis d'origine sorcière ne sont pas suffisants. Seul Poudlard peut apaiser leur manque.

L'empreinte du château reste au fond de leurs cerveaux et de leurs nerfs. Même quand ils ont passé leurs diplômes avec succès, ils rêvent de retourner à Poudlard.

Plus leur pouvoir est grand, plus ce désir est puissant.

Poudlard est leur maison.


End file.
